Romance à Londres
by Magus-sisters2
Summary: Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que Peter et Wendy se sont rencontrés. Et il ne se sont jamais revue. Wendy commence à regretter d'avoir quitter le pays imaginaire. Reverra t-elle son Peter un jour? Venez lire! Il reste encore de la place :P
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Je suis de retour avec un autre Fan fiction de Peter Pan. Le fait de réécouter le film m'a redonné de l'inspiration. Hehe :p

Donc, encore une fois toute l'histoire de Peter Pan ne m'appartient pas. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Romance à Londres

Chapitre 1

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures et la lueur de la lune épousait gentiment les multiples demeures qui s'élevaient dans la grande ville de Londres. Cette heure tardive annonçait le retour au foyer pour tout enfants bien élevés. Mais dans les coins les plus sombres et plus misérables de cette ville, nous pouvions encore entendre des voix de petits garnements qui rodaient dans les ruelles. Tout gentlemans et gente dames auraient été terrorisés de voir leurs petits marcher dans les rues de Londres le soir. De plus sans surveillance! Mais cela n'empêchait pas ces voyous de s'amuser aussi tard car leurs parents n'avaient pas les moyens de leur offrir une bonne éducation. Ils étaient quatre petits garçons ayant tous le point en commun de vivre dans la pauvreté. Cela leur était égal car ils n'avaient pas besoin de cheval de bois finement sculpté ou de petit soldat de plomb soigneusement peint pour se divertir. Eux avaient leurs propres divertissements et ils étaient amplement satisfaits...Même si leurs petits jeux n'étaient pas les plus sages...

«Allez! Lance cette foutue pierre! » S'acharna Christopher sur son petit frère Kyle.

Christopher ou «Topher» ainsi il préférait être appelé, était le plus grand et le plus fort de la bande. Un regard malin entouré de taches de rousseur qui s'agençaient avec sa chevelure flamboyante mais souvent sale. Personne ne lui marchait sur les pieds. Et certainement pas Kyle qui celui-ci était complètement le contraire de son grand frère. Ayant subit toutes les pressions que lui faisaient Topher au fil des années, Kyle est devenu un petit garçon frêle et peureux. Même s'il a une apparence similaire à son frère, il n'a pas la même fière allure que lui. Topher s'emparait de tout ce qui était de plus prestigieux pour lui, laissant pour son petit frère des vêtements ressemblant à des haillons.

«Mais si on se fait prendre? Gémit Kyle.

-On va se faire prendre si tu continues de pleurnicher comme un ringard!

-Hey Topher! Du calme! S'il ne veut pas lancer la roche qu'il ne la lance pas » Riposta Billy en défiant le regard de Topher.

Nous pourrions considérer Billy étant celui qui a le plus de raisonnement entre les quatre car il vit dans la classe moyenne mais frôlant presque la pauvreté. Donc, il a reçu une certaine éducation sur l'éthique de la vie. Il reste tout de même qu'il aime bien tenir compagnie à ces voyous même s'il n'est pas toujours d'accord avec Topher. Il aime bien plaisanter avec eux car il a toujours eu un regard amer envers les riches et leurs principales victimes dans leurs rigolades sont en effet cette classe sociale. Un gaillard

semblant avoir de bonne manière mais qui n'est pas toujours le cas. Ce qui vint fort utile lorsqu'il est temps de voler quelques fruits au bazar avec ses copains afin de distraire les marchands. Il pointa le garçon qui se tenait près de Kyle.

«Laisse donc, Fishy le faire. Tu sais comment il adore faire ces trucs là. »

Fishy était le plus petit des quatre lorsqu'on lui enlevait son chapeau démuni et trop grand pour sa petite tête. Les garçons l'avaient trouvé un jour, égaré et seul dans la ville entrain

de voler un morceau de pain à un marchand et qui par malheur s'était fait prendre. Les trois garçons l'avaient sortie du pétrin et depuis ce temps-là, il ne cesse de les suivre. N'ayant pas la parole facile, les garçons n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où il venait, qui

était ses parents et même son vrai nom. Donc, Topher avait décidé de le baptiser Fishy à cause de ses grandes oreilles écartées ressemblant à des nageoires de poisson. Il était presque un chien pour eux car ils lui faisaient faire toutes sorte de vilains tours sans que lui semble broncher. Même qu'il semblait être réjoui à chaque fois qu'on lui ordonnait quelque chose, sentant tout d'un coup gagner de l'importance.

Topher fixa avec haine Billy et renonça à son plan. Il arracha la pierre des mains de son frère et la donna à Fishy sans dire un mot gardant toujours son regard sur Billy. Fishy, attendant ce moment depuis très longtemps, poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant le caillou entre ses doigts. Il n'attendit aucun ordre de la part de ses copains et le lança aussitôt vers une fenêtre d'une maison d'une valeur exorbitante. Soudain, une voix s'éleva à l'intérieur de la demeure brisant le silence du soir. Un homme s'approcha de la vitre brisée et glissa la fenêtre avec une rage débordante. Il commença à se plaindre de l'insolence des petits enfants. Mais il ne pu s'exprimer davantage car un seau rempli d'eau brunâtre était fixé au dessus de lui et se versa sur lui salissant son bel habit. Les jeunes voyous gloussèrent en s'enfuyant de toutes leurs jambes. Ils retournèrent dans leur repère secret qui était une vielle chaumière abandonnée depuis des années dans une ruelle couverte de ruines. Topher écarta une planche qui était en fait la porte et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise qui était la moins endommagée de tous les autres dans la pièce.

«Oh la tronche qu'il avait, c'était trop marrant! » S'exclama t-il en tapant sur la table.

Tout le monde ria à ce commentaire sauf Kyle qui ria faussement.

«Tu vois, Kyle? Reprit Topher en posant sur son frère un regard mesquin, Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Si tu avais agi moins comme une fillette, tu aurais été plus fier de toi.

-Topher...» Siffla Billy.

Cette réplique aurait pu mener à une bagarre entre les deux gamins mais un vacarme les interrompit.

«C'était quoi ça? Demanda Kyle.

-Je crois que cela venait de dehors. Dit Billy.

-Allons voir» Dit Topher en sortant du repère.

Les garçons furent ensevelis par un nuage de poussière. Quelques toussotements puis la visibilité revint normale. Dans les décombres de la ruelle rien ne bougeait. Le silence parfait.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Kyle.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?» Riposta son frère qui lui aussi commençait à avoir la frousse.

Soudain un gémissement s'éleva à leur gauche dans un amas de planche de bois brisés. Les gamins s'approchèrent lentement et découvrirent un autre garçon aussi âgé qu'eux.

«La vache! D'où sort-il, lui? » Murmura Topher.

Le garçon en question était dans un état pitoyable. Les mains ensanglantées, le visage couvert de blessures dû au choc avec les planches de bois, une respiration saccadée. Il avait à peine les yeux ouverts tellement qu'il souffrait. Mais ce qui était particulier c'était son vêtement étrange muni de feuilles et végétaux. Une espèce de garçon sauvage. Les enfants restèrent figés devant l'être gravement blessé. C'est Billy qui dit le premier mot :

«Bon sens! Mais faites quelque chose! Bougez-vous un peu! Il a besoin d'aide! »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent aussitôt et soulevèrent l'étranger. Ce dernier cria de douleur et puis perdit connaissance.

«Est-ce qu'il y a un hôpital de proche? Demanda Kyle.

-Dans le centre-ville. C'est quand même loin à pied. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un a du fric sur lui? » Demanda Billy.

Les trois garçons firent non de la tête.

-Venez. Peut-être que ma mère saura quoi faire. Décida t'il après un moment de réflexion.

Les garçons commencèrent à marcher en direction de la demeure de Billy, le blessé dans leurs bras. Billy regarda le garçon sauvage et murmura :

«Tiens bon.»

* * *

Oh non! Pauvre petit Peter! Oo La suite dans le prochain chapitre!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo

Hellooo! :) Voici le chapitre 2!

Enjoy!

Chapitre 2

Cela fait maintenant quatre ans qu'il est partit. Quatre ans que j'ai vu son petit sourire rayonnant et ses yeux réconfortants. Quatre longues années sans lui, voyant ma vie changer mais pas mon amour envers lui. Tante Millicent peut bien mettre tous les efforts qu'elle peut pour me trouver un futur mari, mon cœur restera toujours au Pays Imaginaire auprès de celui qui a volé mon baisé caché. Je frôlai du bout de mes doigts la commissure droite de mes lèvres se souvenant de mon premier baisé. Mais lui ne semblait pas s'en souvenir. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne m'oublierait jamais. Mais plus le temps avance, plus je doute...Si seulement je pouvais à nouveau voler.

«Oh Peter...vais-je te revoir un jour? »

Je pris une grande respiration, assise sur le cadre de la fenêtre de ma chambre, là où il m'avait tendue la main pour m'emmener au Pays Imaginaire.

«Wendy, dépêche-toi. Sinon tante va te faire une de ses crises encore une fois.» Dit Michael appuyé sur le bord de la porte.

Ah, Michael avait beaucoup changé depuis notre excursion au Pays Imaginaire. Il avait grandit oui, mais aussi gagné un peu d'assurance. Cependant, il cache toujours son petit ourson en peluche quelque part dans sa chambre même si père insistait pour qu'il s'en débarrasse afin qu'il aie un peu plus de maturité. Il lui donnait comme prétexte que c'était un grand guerrier guéri par les peaux rouges mais père semblait ne pas du tout comprendre le raisonnement de son fils.

Je me levai et m'arrêtai devant mon grand miroir. Combien de fois vais-je devoir porter cette robe? Je peux encore entendre ma tante me dire :

«C'est cette robe que ta mère portait lorsque ton père est tombé en amour avec. »

Je mis mon collier dont le «baisé» de Peter était accroché et le cachai dans mon corset.

Je descendis «lentement et avec grâce» les marches comme tante Millicent m'avait indiqué plusieurs fois. Je trouvais cela ridicule tout ce numéro de cirque. Le garçon m'attendait au pied de l'escalier, une main derrière le dos. À ma grande surprise, lorsque je le rejoins, il n'avait pas de bouquet de fleur ou autre cadeau de ce genre à m'offrir. Avec tous les garçons que tante m'avait présentés antérieurement, j'avais quoi me faire un jardin gigantesque. J'avais vu de toutes les couleurs avec ces rencontres ridicules. Mais cela tournait toujours mal terminant à chaque fois la soirée célibataire. Le jeune homme fit sa révérence avec un léger sourire. Tante Millicent prit la parole :

«Wendy, je te présente James Hallington : premier de sa classe. Il a remporté cinq fois le concours de génie en herbes et il prévoit aller à l'école la plus réputée de l'Angleterre.»

Encore un autre petit lèche bottes de professeur...Je le saluai à mon tour et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger pour prendre le repas. Il y avait les parents de James, mes parents et mes frères. Les garçons perdus n'étaient plus là car ils ont été adoptés par d'autres familles il y a deux ans. Il était impossible pour mes parents de s'occuper de huit enfants. L'épisode du Pays Imaginaire semblait avoir été oublié et le cours de la vie avait reprit sont chemin. Malgré le faible qu'il a eu envers Lily, John semble avoir mit tout cela de côté. D'autres choses le préoccupaient davantage comme sa nouvelle petite copine, Suzie.

James ne tira même pas ma chaise comme les autres me l'on tous fait et s'assit tout de suite. Je pris place à mon tour. Et c'est là que s'engagèrent les discussions ennuyantes pour mieux connaître l'autre famille. Je connais d'avance toutes les questions que tante Millicent va leur poser. Cela m'a lassé depuis très longtemps que maintenant je me contente de manger mon repas et faire semblant d'écouter. De toute façon, aucune famille ne m'a adressé la parole une fois tellement qu'elle était préoccupée à se venter de leur richesse. James semblait ne pas trop prendre d'avance vers moi heureusement comme il m'est arrivé à maintes reprises que mes futurs prétendants tentaient de déposer ma main sur la mienne. Même une fois l'un avait osé la mettre sur ma cuisse. Cette fois-ci, la soirée s'était annoncée très courte après avoir gifler le petit pervers. James semblait prêter plus attention aux autres que moi. Parfait! Je crois que je n'aurai pas trop de troubles avec lui alors.

«Et vous mademoiselle Wendy, qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda le père de James.

Super...

«Hum..»

Tout le monde me fixa. Je sentais déjà que ma tante allait se fâcher contre moi si je disais la vérité...

«Pardonnez moi monsieur. Mais j'étais trop émerveillé par votre fils que je n'ai pas entendue votre discours.»

Ce fut la meilleure excuse que je trouvai. L'excuse du siècle! James rougit aussitôt. Son père lâcha un rire gras et s'exclama :

«Ah l'amour!»

Tout le monde ria légèrement. Je sens que moi aussi je commençais à rougir. Je me levai aussitôt et dit :

«Excusez moi...J'ai oublié quelque chose...dans la cuisine.»

Je marchai rapidement vers la porte menant à cette pièce en essayant de garder mon sang-froid.

«Bravo Wendy! Maintenant c'est sûre qu'il ne va pas te lâcher!»

Je commençai à taper mon front avec ma main quand soudain quelqu'un rentra à son tour dans la pièce. C'était James.

«Ok! Non, je ne suis pas en amour avec toi. Je ne veux pas savoir quelle est ta matière préférée, tes rêves dans ta vie ou ce que tu aimes manger pour déjeuner. Je ne veux pas devenir ta petite amie et je n'ai pas l'intention!»

James resta muet un instant et commença à rire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Grondai-je.

-C'est hallucinant comment tu as dit tout ça sans prendre une seule respiration.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre toi, tu sais? Premièrement tu ne m'apportes pas de fleurs, tu ne me donnes même pas de baiser sur la main, tu ne tires pas ma chaise et maintenant tu ris de la façon dont je parle!»

Il eu un autre petit rire et s'approcha de moi avec un regard malin.

«Tu vois, ma chère petite Wendy? Je ne fais pas ces petits tours de galanteries car c'est inutile.

-Je ne te suis pas.»

Il croisa les bras.

«Je suis ici juste parce qu'on me l'oblige.

-Pareille pour moi.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie mais puisque ses parents ne sont pas très riches et réputés, mon père veut absolument que je me trouve une autre femme vivant dans une famille de classe supérieure.

-Moi aussi c'est un peu comme ça mais moi je ne le vois plus du tout...»

James réfléchit un instant.

«Et si on faisait un marché? On fait croire à nos parents que c'est l'amour parfait entre nous deux et comme ça j'aurais la paix avec mes parents et toi aussi.

-...D'accord. Mais ne va pas plus loin que me tenir la main ok?

-Je ne te toucherai même pas un cheveu.

-Marché conclu. »

Nous nous serrâmes la main et puis soudain quelqu'un rentra :

«Wendy? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda tante Millicent.

-Euh...

-Elle va très bien, madame, interrompit James, j'étais en effet en train de lui dire ô comment je suis tombé en amour éperdument avec cette ravissante dame.»

Il s'agenouilla et me donna un baisé sur la main. Je lui fis de gros yeux discrètement.

«Oh George! S'écria ma tante Millicent en se ruant dans la salle à manger.

Je retirai brusquement ma main de la sienne.

«Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne me toucherais même pas d'un cheveu?

-Quoi? Tu semblais offensée que ne te l'ai pas fait tantôt.» dit-il avec un sourire malin.

Hehe!

Review s.v.p :P


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour

Bonjour! Voici un autre chapitre! Désolé pour le petit retard

Je voudrais dire un merci à Kass pour son comment :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

_«Oublie-les, Wendy. Oublie-les tous...Suis moi là où jamais de grande personnes te diras ce que tu dois faire. _

_La fillette se retourna vers le petit garçon._

_-Jamais... est terriblement long. _

_En guise de réponse il lui fit un sourire. » _

Je refermai mon bouquin tranquillement et déposai ma plume. J'observai les gens qui passaient sur les trottoirs, chacun ayant leurs propres préoccupations.

«En effet, jamais est terriblement long...» murmurai-je.

Je baissai la tête quand soudain quelqu'un bondit devant moi et s'exclama :

«Salut Wendy!

-Salut Monica, répondis-je d'un ton neutre, plus du tout surprise par son énergie débordante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris?» Me demanda t'elle en empoignant mon livre en même temps de s'asseoir sur le banc.

Je le repris aussitôt.

«Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé.

-Oui, mais c'est quoi? demanda t'elle en retentant d'attraper le livre.

-C'est à propos de...Peter. Je songe peut-être écrire un livre à propos de mon passé.

-Oh...encore lui.»

Même si Monica était ma meilleure amie, je n'avais pas tout dit à propos de lui. Sinon, elle m'aurait prise pour une folle. Elle savait juste que j'aimais un garçon parti dans un autre pays très lointain. N'est-ce pas la vérité?

«As-tu eu des nouvelles de lui?

-Non pas vraiment...

-Même pas une seule lettre?

-Non...

-Si j'étais toi, je l'oublierais. Il l'a sûrement fait lui. »

_«Moi, oublier? Jamais...»_

«Peut-être que tu as raison.

-Il faut savoir laisser des choses de son passé derrière soi et continuer, dit-elle en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ouais peut-être...

-De toute façon. Il y a plein d'autres garçons. Regarde juste sur cette rue comment il y a de gars. Tu as du choix ma fille! Enfin...on peut oublier lui là.»

Un vieux monsieur marchant avec une canne passait à l'instant devant nous. Je ne pu me retenir de rire à ce commentaire.

_«Elle t'a abandonné, Pan. Regarde la. Ta Wendy t'a laissé. D'ailleurs pourquoi serait-elle restée? Qu'avais tu à lui offrir? Tu es inachevé! Elle préfère devenir une femme que de rester avec toi. Maintenant jetons un regard rapide vers le futur...Mais qu'est-ce que je vois? C'est ta fidèle Wendy. Elle est dans sa chambre d'enfant et sa fenêtre est close. _

_-Je l'ouvrirai! _

_-Tu ne peux pas car il y a des barreaux._

_-Je l'appellerai et elle viendra! _

_-Elle n'entend rien._

_-Non!_

_-Elle ne peut pas te voir. _

_-Wendy! _

_-Elle t'a oublié, tu n'y peux rien._

_-Arrêtez! Piété! Arrêtez! _

_-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vois? Il y a un autre qui a pris ta place. Et sais qui sais? C'est un mari!»_

«Non!» S'écria Peter Pan en se réveillant de son lit.

La personne qui était allongée sur le lit voisin se réveilla aussitôt.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» S'exclama t'elle avec surprise et inquiétude.

Peter regarda son ami avec une respiration saccadé. Il reprit son souffle et dit :

«Non. C'est rien Billy...

-T'es sûre que ça va? Tu as de la sueur sur le front, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui, oui. Je te l'assure, dit-il en écartant la main que lui tendait Billy.

-Tu m'as collé une de ces frousses, tu sais?

-C'est juste un mauvais rêve.» Expliqua Peter en déposant ses pieds nus sur le sol.

Personne n'aurait cru que le garçon qui se tenait devant Billy était le légendaire Peter Pan. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que le jeune garçon vit à Londres. Beaucoup de changements se sont produits dans sa vie. Il a laissé de côté son habit traditionnel dans le fond d'une garde-robe et maintenant il porte des vêtements de l'époque. De toute façon, cela ne lui fait plus car le garçon qui ne grandissait pas a vieillit et a maintenant le corps d'un adolescent de 16 ans. Il a une musculature plus développée, un visage moins enfantin et une voix plus grave. Il a été adopté par les parents de Billy malgré leurs faibles revenus. Cependant les deux garçons ne vont pas à l'école car c'est trop dispendieux. Au plaisir des deux garçons.

«On va au marché se prendre de quoi à déjeuner, proposa Billy.

-Ouais, j'ai faim.» Répondit-il en se redressant.

«Je ne vais jamais comprendre comment tu fais Peter pour marcher toute la journée nus pieds, commenta Billy en regardant les pieds de Peter durant leur route vers le marché.

-Je ne me sens pas bien dans vos souliers. »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bazar achalandé, une odeur de pâtisseries leur frôla au nez.

«Hum...du gâteau au chocolat. Ça fait longtemps que ma mère ne m'a pas fait ça.» Dit Billy en prenant une bouffée d'air.

Peter hocha de la tête. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard.

«Prêt?

-Go! »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et prirent leur position respective avec une attitude très naturelle. Peter regardait le kiosque d'oranges situé prêt de celui de pâtisseries. Tandis que Billy s'approcha de la vendeuse qui était une jeune fille blonde à la taille très fine.

«Bon matin mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton le plus polie au monde tout en soulevant son chapeau.

-Bon matin, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Je ne vous aie jamais vue ici. Vous êtes nouvelle? »

Peter changea de kiosque en saluant le marchand et alla voir celui des pommes qui était un peu plus près de Billy.

«Oui, c'est ma troisième journée.

-Oh...les ventes de votre magasin ont sûrement augmenté, affirma t'il en observant les pâtisseries devant lui.

-Et pourquoi cela?»

Il releva la tête et déposa un regard charmant sur la jeune fille.

«Avec votre sourire si accueillant, c'est certain que la clientèle vient davantage vous voir.

-Vous trouvez? Demanda-elle en rougissant.

-Bien plus que cette grosse Linda hideuse.» Souffla t'il derrière une main.

La vendeuse ria en plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche.

«Chut...dit-elle avec un sourire tout en regardant sa patronne derrière elle pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas entendue.

-Alors, Qu'avez-vous de bon à m'offrir?

-Bien, nous avons les petits délices au chocolats tout juste sortie du four, indiqua t-elle en pointant les petits gâteaux en question. Sinon il y a ceux aux fraises qui sont très bons.»

Elle s'apprêtait à pointer quelque chose d'autre quand Billy demanda en levant sa main à son tour :

«Et ceux-ci...qu'est-ce...Oh! Pardon. »

Il avait touché la main de la fille.

«Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire.»

Il prit sa main entre les siennes.

«Wow...Vous avez tellement de mains douces.»

Soudain Peter s'approcha d'eux et passa en attrapant deux petits gâteaux en chemin sans que la fille le remarque.

«Merci...

-Anna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'exclama une voix enrouée derrière elle.

-Je...je ne faisais que parler avec un client, Linda.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans un salon ici! Si tu veux être payée, bien fais ton travail!

-Je suis désolé chère Anna. Peut-être une autre journée alors...dit Billy en s'éloignant du kiosque en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh...dit-elle avec déception, Au revoir...»

Il lui fit une révérence et quitta.

«Attendez! Vous ne vouliez pas un gâteau?

-Non...cette Linda m'a coupé l'appétit. »

Elle ria derrière ses mains puis le salua. Billy rejoint Peter dans un coin loin des regards.

«Tu l'as?

-Oui, un au caramel et un au chocolat.

-Super.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que cela prenne une éternité avant que tu lui prennes la main, demanda Peter.

-Ah! C'est ça l'art de charmer.» Argumenta t'il en lui tapant dans le dos.

Peter ria.

«Peter, Billy!»

Un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'eux s'approcha d'eux.

«Hey Kyle!

-Salut Kyle!

-Ça va, demanda Peter.

-Pas vraiment...ça ne va pas trop bien chez moi...»

Les trois garçons empruntèrent les allés du marché croisant toute sorte de monde et animaux errant.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Billy en prenant une orange au passage sans être vu.

-C'est mon frère. Tu sais comment il est devenu depuis la mort de ma mère...»

Kyle prit à son tour une pomme au chemin.

«Il s'est encore engueulé avec mon père hier. »

Ce fut le tour de Peter avec un morceau de pain.

«Et je n'aime pas trop ça. Je crois que je l'ai entendu affiler un couteau ce matin.

-Espèce de fou...murmura Billy.

-Moi si j'étais vous, je ferais attention les gars, avertis Kyle.

-Ton frère ne nous fait pas peur, dit Peter en croisant ses bras.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit Kyle, dit Billy en déposant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, on est là.»

Kyle hocha de la tête avec un léger sourire.

«Je dois y aller, dit-il.

-D'accord. »

Ils se saluèrent de la main. Peter et Billy restèrent sur place observant Kyle s'éloigner.

«Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'il a encore en tête celui-là, demanda Peter.

-Je ne sais pas ...mais ça risque d'être pas très jolie. »

* * *

Muahahahaha! ...s'étouffe ...Review?


End file.
